I Love You Fletcher
by sean.p.ware
Summary: "What If" scenario. What if Chyna told Fletcher how she feels about him. Set during endurANTs.


**I Love You Fletcher**

**Hello everybody, this is sean. and I'm brining you my first Flyna fanfiction story. This takes place during the season two episode endurANTs and it is a "what if" scenario. What if Olive's boomerang didn't hit Chyna in her head and what if Chyna told Fletcher how she feels about him. I hope you enjoy this story. Flyna One-shot. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

I never though that this could be the end of us. Were out in the Australian outback on top of a jeep with an idiotic acting prodigy who led us to believe how to survive in the wilderness whose real name is Barry Feigenbaum and he plays Tazmanian Neville. That would've been a good thing to tell us before we followed him out into the middle of a snake infested desert! And to top it all off, were surrounded by emus that want to kill us! I just hope that Fletcher is alright, I'm getting really worried about him. He just wants to prove how tough he is.

"This is all Fletcher's fault. We wouldn't be out here if it weren't for him." Said Olive.

"We wouldn't be out here if it weren't for us." I said. "He obviously wanted to prove he's tough because we tease him all the time."

"I tease him because I love him." Said Olive.

"You don't tease me." Said Angus looking annoyed.

"I know." Said Olive smiling at Angus.

"What?" Asked Angus.

"I can't believe we may never see Fletcher again. I remember the first time I met him." I said remembering the first time she met Fletcher when she first joined the ANT Program.

**(Flashback)**

**Olive (Dressed As Gibson): Welcome to the place.**

**Chyna: Oh look, that kid's carrying something.**

**Olive: That's Fletcher.**

**Fletcher: Yadda ya blah-bi-dee-blah.**

**Chyna: Dynamite. (Smiles at Fletcher)**

**(End Flashback)**

"Is that how normal people remember things?" Asked Olive. "I remember it perfectly. It was Monday, 58 degrees, partly cloudy. I woke up at 6:42. Brushed my teeth, starting on the lower right quadrant…"

"I just decided who we should eat first." Said Neville looking annoyed after he interrupted Olive. Olive looked a little hurt and scared after what Neville said and it kept her quiet. I know that Olive is my best friends and she brings out her interesting factoids all the time but at times she just needs to shut up.

**(Night Time, Australian Outback)**

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

It's night time now and the emus have finally left. Olive, Angus, Neville and I got off the top of the jeep as we continued looking for Fletcher. I'm getting really worried about him. I'm afraid that he might be hurt or worse, dead.

"Thank goodness the emus finally left. We can go back to looking for Fletcher." I said.

"What we need to look for is some water. The plant I got from the gift shop is doing really badly." Said Olive looking sad as she looked at her dying plant.

"Hey look, there's a watering hole." Said Angus as he pointed to the watering hole, that was surrounded by the pesky emus.

"But it's surrounded by those mu-mus." Said Neville.

"Yes, but look what I found. Feathers. They're everywhere." I said.

"Hey, good idea. We'll tickle them until they give up the water." Said Neville. That is one STUPID plan.

"Or we can do something that makes sense." I said

**(Minutes Later)**

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

I came up with the perfect plan, I decided to disguise myself as an emu by using the feathers from the emus.

"This is your idea of something that makes sense?" Asked Olive. As I started making bird calls, I walked towards the watering hole getting the water. Those emus are such idiots.

"Okay, I'm going to go now, guys. See you all at the next family reunion." I said. Just as things were going according to plan, the wind started the blow the feathers off of me, revealing myself to the emus. I started to run screaming along with Olive, Angus and Neville as we're getting chased by the emus.

"Quick, get in!" I yelled as we got in the jeep. This is like a horror movie, this is _Attack Of The Killer Emus_.

"This is it, we're doomed." Said Olive.

"And the worst part is, we've never saved poor, helpless Fletcher." I said. It looks like we'll never save him and I'll never see him again. And the worst part is, I never told Fletcher how I feel about him. But then a miracle happened as we heard a "yee-haw" and a shadow of a young boy riding on an emu.

"Fletcher?" I said looking surprised as I see him dressed as 'Crocodile' Dundee.

"Step back. The emus require a delicate touch." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started squawking like an emu driving the emus away from us and he looked so brave. We got out of the jeep and I started walking towards Fletcher.

"That was incredible. You saved our lives. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Fletcher said as I started to hug him. I felt this feeling inside the pit of my stomach as I hugged him and I'm glad that he's okay.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." I said.

"I'm fine. I found some food and water. But, I bet you guys been probably eating like kings with Tazmanian Neville taking care of you." Fletcher said.

"This guy? The only hunting and gathering he's ever done is in a gifting suite." I said laughing at Neville.

"Hey! Don't laugh. Those things are brutal. I had to fight off Nicole Kidman to get that necklace." Said Neville.

"Well, maybe you need an outback trek. It's done wonders for me. It made me realize I'm stronger than I thought." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah. Way stronger." I said as I was impressed at Fletcher. This looks like the perfect moment to tell him. "You know, Fletcher. I never realized it before but I feel like I might actually love you."

"Really?" Asked Fletcher as he was really surprised at me telling him how I feel about him.

"Yeah. Fletcher, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Chyna." Said Fletcher as he hugged me. Then he moved in towards my lips and he kissed me. I felt sparks between us as I continued kissing him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and it was the best feeling in my life.

"Awww, you two are a couple now. That's cute." Said Olive smiling at us. "Interesting factoids about love and romance…."

"Olive, not now." I said.

"Well, since Fletcher and Chyna are a couple. I guess it's time for us to become a couple, right Baby Boo Boo?" Asked Angus as he put his arm around Olive. Then from out of nowhere we hear this whistling sound and the boomerang hit Angus in the head and knocked him out.

"See? Told you it'd work." Said Olive smiling as she picked up her boomerang. This was the best trip ever and I am very happy that Fletcher and I are together.

**So what do you think of my Flyna fanfic. I might do one with Cameron and Lexi (Clexi) or an Angive story. I probably might do another Folive story or one with Luke and Emma (Lemma) from Jessie. Don't forget to review (No bad reviews) or add it to your favorites. See you again soon. So long my fellow readers.**


End file.
